


Together

by GrizzlyConstellation



Series: The White Wings [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nile is a gem, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyConstellation/pseuds/GrizzlyConstellation
Summary: Joe isn't prepared when Booker is invited back after only a few months on his own. Nicky helps him workout his frustration.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The White Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018449
Comments: 19
Kudos: 187





	Together

Steel crashed down on a battered practice dummy. Bits of canvas and sand was slowly piling up on the hard packed earth. Joe could feel his shirt sticking to his spine under the sun, but he couldn’t slow down. Any pretense of grace or technique had burned away in the first five minutes. The last thirty had transformed into brute swings that left him vulnerable to attack and sent jolts up his arms with each contact. 

Nile had watched for the first few minutes, but cleared out pretty quick when he answered her questions about swordplay with monosyllables and grunts. Later he might feel guilty about taking things out on her, but that was a thing for later. There was only so much room in his head. 

He shouldn’t be here. 

That’s all he can think when Booker trails back into their lives.

Nile had voted on simply forgiving Booker, but had the self awareness to know they’d only given her a vote out of courtesy, given the fact she’d known them for less than a week. They all knew there had to be some kind of punishment and a temporary exile was the best they’d come up with. The decision to make it a round century had been Andy’s. She’d landed somewhere between Nicky’s decade and Joe’s century plus castration, but they’d respected her decision. After a hundred years of penance he’d be able to accept Booker back as a brother. 

That had been the plan until the gravity of Andy’s mortality had sunk in for them.

There was a fresh row of stitches peaking out of Andy’s hair that Nicky had woven in after a pane of glass had shattered over her head. Joe hadn’t been able to look away while Nicky’s gloved fingers slowly stained themselves red. Without bothering to consult Andy, Nicky had gone in search of Booker while Joe followed helplessly behind. They both knew she’d never see Booker again if they didn’t do anything and they both knew she missed him. Nicky was right about her needing her family even if two months had done nothing to help the rest of them heal.

“Would you like a partner?” Joe wiped at his brow and looked over his shoulder. 

Nicky leaned against the doorway running his eyes over Joe’s heaving chest. His heart couldn’t beat much faster, but it gave a valiant effort at the sharp interest in his husband’s eyes. Since Booker came back, Nicky had been shying away from open displays of affection. They hadn’t kissed or touched outside of private rooms in weeks. The first safehouse hadn’t provided a private room and this one had incredibly thin walls, so they hadn’t fucked in over a month. 

Perhaps that level of intimacy would have to wait a few more months. They’d gone without before. When they were in places where it would be deadly if they were found out, but not in the safety of their own family. The exception had been a year after Booker had first joined them. It had taken him a while to adjust to the idea of Joe and Nicky. Now they’re back to hiding to avoid making Booker uncomfortable. This time it wasn’t because he would condemn their relationship as unnatural, but because he resented them for what they had.

“Think you can keep up with me, franj?” Nicky smiled at the old jab and walked toward the weapons rack. Even though they couldn’t truly die they always sparred with practice swords. Real ones always made a mess and they hadn’t wanted to cause each other bodily harm in over 900 years. Plus smoothing out the edges again was a chore that usually fell to Nicky's deliberate hands. 

“As I recall, the first kill belonged to me.”

“Only by a matter of moments.” Joe felt the tension in his chest ease with the return of their old rivalry. Fighting had been their first form of intimacy. It was the first language they had in common and they’d used it liberally in the beginning. Their fights now were always practice, but they usually led to another form of intimacy that Joe needed. 

“Alright, let’s see what you can do against an actual opponent.” Nicky stood in front of him and grasped the dulled longsword in both hands. The point was directed straight at Joe’s chest, waiting for his next move. 

Joe didn’t hesitate to bring his own longsword down in a wide arc that Nicky easily deflected before bringing his sword in a rapid strike to Joe’s exposed side.

“Shit,” Joe scrambled around and squared off again to find the tip of Nicky’s sword pointed back at his heart. Nicky’s blue eyes glowed in the afternoon light with amusement. The new bruise on his side healed almost instantly and he quickly charged again. Nicky easily sidestepped and twisted their swords in a rapid arc that would’ve cut Joe’s hand off if the blades were sharp, and threw both Joe and his sword spinning to the ground. Joe cursed again and crawled through the dust to retrieve his sword. Nicky let him get back up and patiently waited for his next blunder. 

“Perhaps a different weapon? This one seems too advanced for you.” Joe grinned and tried to brush the dust off his shirt, but found it sticking to his back. “A club maybe?”

“Everyone knows a longsword is essentially a club.” He stuck the point of his in the dirt and let it lean against his hip. Nicky’s glare glazed over as he slowly peeled his filthy shirt off and threw it off to the side. “If I wanted a graceful, precise weapon I’d use my own.”

The point of Nicky’s sword had slightly lowered when Joe revealed his torso. Taking advantage of his distraction he charged again. Nearly a millennium of instinct was all that saved Nicky from getting stabbed in the chest. His sword deflected Joe’s again, but he didn’t sidestep this time. Joe crashed into him and sent them both to the ground. They rolled for a moment until Nicky straddled his waist. His sword was out of reach, so he wrapped his hands around Joe’s throat and kept them there while he caught his breath. 

“Do you yield?”

Joe grinned and grabbed Nicky’s hips in both hands before rolling his hips hard against his ass. The pleased gasp was all the invitation he needed. He playfully rolled them within reach of his sword. This time he managed to press the edge against Nicky’s throat while he straddled his waist. 

“I yield,” Nicky licked his lips and watched Joe’s eyes roam down his chest. 

“And my prize?” He cupped his free hand against Nicky’s face and ran his thumb against his bottom lip. Warm breath met him and a wet tongue brushed against him before he pulled back. Nicky tried to chase after his hand, but Joe pressed the sword back down. 

“It’s been too long, Nicolo. I think I’ve more than earned a prize.” All the tension and restlessness of the last few months, from the lab and having to watch Nicky be poked and prodded at to the premature return of Booker, was already beginning to break in anticipation of Nicky’s mirrored hunger.

“I know I-” Nicky looked to the side and suddenly tensed up. Joe glanced up and barely caught Booker’s back as he closed the door behind him. “Maybe we shouldn’t-”

“No. This has gone on long enough, Nicky.” He threw his sword off to the side and replaced the blade with his hand. Grasping the hair at the back of Nicky’s head he roughly pulled him into a kiss before pulling back and holding his throat in a firm hand. “You’re going to go to our room now and let me take care of the others. When I get in there I want you naked and ready. Do you understand me?”

Nicky’s eyes widened and he shifted his hips under Joe. “Nicky. Do you-”

“I understand.” Joe let him go and patted his flushed cheek. 

“Good boy. I won’t be long.” He didn’t wait to watch Nicky panting on the ground wobble back to his feet behind him. When he kicked through the door Nile and Booker were in front of the tv watching a baking show. Nile was too engrossed in the competition to notice Nicky or Joe and Booker was making himself busy with a laptop in front of him from his spot on the couch. Maybe he thought keeping close to Nile would keep him safe. 

Nile peaked over the edge of the mustard yellow couch. “Did you win?”

“Yeah, sorry, Nile.” He glanced down the hall when he heard their bedroom door click shut. “Listen, I was thinking you could pick dinner tonight. Maybe somewhere in town?”

“Joe.” She paused the show on a three tiered cake, with dizzying amounts of bright colors and glitter, and sat up on her knees so she could fold both her arms over the back of the couch. “You’re really bad at this.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Look if the two of you need some privacy that’s fine by me. Actually, you’d be doing me a favor. You’d be doing all of us a favor by getting it out of your systems.” She jumped over the back of the couch and retrieved her jacket from one of the kitchen chairs. “You’ve both been so dramatic about it. Honestly, Joe. Take all the time you need.”

“Nile, sweet, beautiful Nile. How shall I ever repay you.” She patted his sweaty shoulder. Booker snapped his laptop shut and started pulling on his coat. 

“You can give me a credit card and we will grab dinner for everyone. Booker, come on, we’re going back to that pizza place,” she smirked when Joe perked up even more. The small restaurant they’d passed on the way to the safehouse was nearly half an hour away. “You two have fun.” Nile tried to swipe the keys, but Booker beat her to it. 

“Absolutely not. I’m driving.” Nile rolled her eyes and stomped out of the house. Booker nodded at him and managed half a smile before thinking better of it and following Nile out. He had avoided speaking directly to Booker since his return and while he knew he couldn’t keep it up for much longer he meant to make him sweat it a few more days. Maybe after an hour or two with Nicky he’d be in a more forgiving mood. He watched their tail lights disappear around the corner before taking a deep breath. He poured himself a glass of water and slowly drank it before walking down the hallway.

The ancient carpet muffled his footsteps, but there was no need for stealth. This close he could hear the choked whimpers and the gasps that Nicky was trying to hold back. Knowing he’d been at it for nearly fifteen minutes, waiting for Joe, probably already on the edge, was enough to have Joe aching. Kicking open the door to their room he paused and let out a pleased hum. Nicky was laid out on his back with one arm holding one leg against his chest and the other pumping his fingers into his hole. His lips were red and swollen from his teeth and the flush from his cheeks had moved down his chest past his tight nipples to where Joe watched his wet, pink rim stretching around three fingers. Joe palmed at his thick cock through his loose pants and kicked the door shut. “Hands and knees.”

Nicky’s pale eyes finally tracked onto Joe touching himself in the doorway. He pulled his fingers out and eagerly rolled off the pillow that had been under his hips and presented himself to Joe, arching his back and spreading his legs enough that he could clearly see his loose hole. Without bothering to take his shoes off he climbs onto the bed and spreads Nicky’s cheeks even more, so his thumbs could press and pull at his slick rim until both of them easily slid in. Nicky moaned obscenely and rocked back against his fingers while his knuckles turned white against the dark sheets. “Fuck, look how desperate you are for it.”

“Please, Joe… I need it.” Nicky looked over his shoulder and briefly fixed his wild eyes on Joe before snapping them shut again when his fingers started to tease his prostate. Joe pulled out and quickly unbuckled his pants. Nicky clearly knew what kind of ride this was going to be and had taken the time to get himself as wet as possible. There was no need for Joe to add more lube as he pushed in with one hard thrust. The familiar warmth gripped him tight and he felt the tension starting to ease. He put a hand between Nicky’s shoulders and pushed down so his head was pressed into the mattress. 

He groaned and grabbed onto his hips and picked up a brutal rhythm that had the headboard slamming the wall so hard plaster started flaking off. Nicky moaned and buried his face into the pillow until Joe reached forward again and grasped the short hair at the back of his head, pulling him back so he could hear every noise he was tearing out of him. 

“I want to hear you, habibi. Wanna hear how bad you missed me.” He let him go and redoubled his efforts. 

Nicky whimpered and nodded his head in understanding. When Joe let him go he kept himself on his forearms and knees and let his head hang limp. The volume no longer muffled meant their moans were both free to echo around the empty safehouse. 

The need to watch Nicky cum drove him to move faster, making Nicky’s ass turn red from Joe’s loose pants rubbing him raw with each thrust, before pulling out and climbing back off the bed. Nicky back was shining with a layer of sweat and dirt that caught the dying light outside each time he rocked back into empty air. His pink hole clenched at the loss of Joe’s cock and he whimpered in the quiet room while Joe caught his breath. Unable to hold back he leaned forward and briefly replaced his cock with his tongue, roughly licking in deep before pulling back out again. 

“Get on your back.” He didn’t give Nicky time to turn over, but grabbed his hips and pushed and pulled Nicky to the edge of the bed until he was exactly as Joe wanted him. 

Still standing he hooked his arm under one of Nicky’s knees and pressed his other leg over his shoulder. Without being asked, Nicky guided him in and he instantly picked up the harsh pace. When he hit the right spot he watched his husband arch his back and scream. “Right there?” Joe smirked and started shortening his thrusts to grind against his prostate. 

“Yes- fuck, don’t stop, don’t-” Nicky grabbed at the sheets and arched his back between broken pleas, but he didn’t touch himself. He knew not to when Joe was in this kind of mood like he knew he’d make it worth waiting. “Yusuf, I can’t-- fuck, so close. I’m so- oh, fuck-”

Joe swallowed and felt Nicky starting to flex more insistently around him. There was a crease in Nicky’s brow that was always a weak spot for Joe. It meant he was close, but was trying to hold back for Joe. Pale fingers twisted in the sheets to prevent him from touching himself. From experience he knew he could get Nicky to come like this, untouched, but he needed to make this quick. Loath as he was to admit it, he knew the others would be back soon and there wasn’t time to edge Nicky like he wanted to. While he’d like nothing more than to make Booker listen to them he didn’t think Nile was ready to be exposed to that. 

“I want you to play with your nipples. Can you do that for me?” Nicky opened his hazy eyes and stared up at Joe before snapping them shut on his next thrust. His fingers did come up and start pinching and tugging at his chest. Joe could feel the answering clench around his dick when Nicky started to lose himself in the sensation. “Yeah like that. So good for me. Always so good- Fuck!”

He threw his head back and quickly thrust a few more times before coming hard. Nicky was chanting his name and gasping out pleas in every language they shared. Joe replaced his dick with his fingers and immediately aimed for his prostate. “Let go, sweetheart,” was all he said before swallowing Nicky’s leaking dick and sucking hard. Immediately, Nicky’s legs tightened over his shoulders and his hands went to Joe’s head, holding onto him. 

It only took a few seconds of Nicky rocking his hips onto Joe’s fingers and up into his mouth to go completely rigid and come down his throat before gasping and collapsing in a boneless heap on the bed. Joe slowly removes his fingers and quickly undresses before climbing into the bed. Nicky let him drag him back up the mattress then immediately curled up against his side and let his head fall to his chest. 

“That was a nice surprise.” Nicky sounded more relaxed than Joe had seen him since Booker’s return. He pressed his nose to his damp hair and inhaled deeply. 

“I’ve been trying for weeks.” 

“You’ve been trying to rub it in his face for weeks, dear heart.”

He exhales heavily. “I understand he’s in pain, Nico. I do. We’ve always been so patient with him. I thought he’d finally accepted us decades ago. What he said about us though... I will not hide our love for his sake. No more hiding to protect his feelings.”

“He did accept it, Joe. I think he just realized he was never going to have what we have. I just don’t want Nile to end up resenting us too.” He rubbed his face into Joe’s shoulder. “I don’t blame him. I wouldn’t blame her.”

“I know, Nicolo, but no one should ever make you feel guilty for your happiness. Never again. I promised you that.” He held him a little tighter. The sound of a car reached them and he felt Nicky tense again before sinking back into Joe’s arms. It could only be Andy and she’d never batted an eye over their relationship.

“I’m still not fucking in the same room.” Joe laughed and felt the weight finally lifting from his chest. 

“Don’t worry. He is not worthy of seeing you in your full glory. All for me.” He tugged him up and kissed him slowly. They were still making out when the door banged open and Andy loudly announced herself. 

They took a lazy shower, taking turns washing the dust from each other’s backs before Nicky dropped to his knees and eagerly let Joe fuck into his mouth. Joe guided Nicky to put his hands on the wall and dropped down to roughly eat him out while Nicky jerked himself off. 

Andy greeted them at the table with a guilty expression that instantly put them on edge again. “We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more fic in this series that will be a few chapters long and consist of a lot of hurt/ comfort/ angst. This was meant to be the first chapter, but it felt complete by itself. The rest of the story will start going up in the next few days. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this one!


End file.
